Electronic scanning has dramatically changed document handling, allowing for convenient document storage and/or easy transmission to a third party. Accordingly, scanning has become a daily occurrence in business settings, and may involve single-sided or double-sided scanning. In one instance, double-sided scanning is accomplished via one type of device having dual scanners. In this arrangement, the device houses a first scanner to scan a first side of a media sheet and also houses a second scanner to scan an opposite, second side of the media sheet. In other instances, a second type device houses a single scanner. In this arrangement, the second type of device scans a first side of a sheet, and then re-feeds the sheet via a return pathway to cause the second side of the sheet to be scanned by the single scanner on a second pass of the sheet.